


Mard Geer Discovers Fanfiction

by MadSoullessQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, IFD2020, International Fanworks Day 2020, when you get all ten levels of meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSoullessQueen/pseuds/MadSoullessQueen
Summary: After making the mistake of allowing the Underworld to have something called LacrimaNet, Mard Geer discovers the most unholy of all things. His teenage daughter reading fanfiction about, of all things, her parents.Written for International Fanworks Day 2020.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Mard Geer Tartarus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Mard Geer Discovers Fanfiction

_This was fun and big thank you to AO3/OTW for putting together a nifty little event for International Fanworks Day. There is still time! IFD is Feb. 15th, so get your creative on!_

_Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Haladie (Starlight), Chakram (Ram/Rammie) and Scimitar (Spawnling) are all mine. I love the MardLu family, Dad!Mard is so much fun._

* * *

Mard could hear the giggling and knew his youngest daughter was not taking her bedtime seriously. If she was on that stupid LacrimaTablet again, he was going to rethink the whole idea of allowing human technology in the Underworld.

Rosebud had pushed him to allow the Underworld to catch up with “modern times” by allowing LacrimaNet access. She said it would help their demonlings with their studies, allow him to connect with their subjects on something called Social Media and would let her keep working on her writing. He wanted to say no, after having witnessed the human zombies that happen with small Lacrima Devices constantly crashing into each other or being sucked into screens that damaged their conversation abilities. When she sensed his ready rejection, she used her cuteness and a bit of cleavage to change his mind.

After almost 20 years of marriage, she still had that affect on him. He was just as weak to her charms now as he had been the first time, he met her. Some things just never change and for that Mard was grateful, least Rosebud and his flesh-eating roses were consistent, their three demonlings, not so much.

Mard pinched his forehead as he reached out for the silver knob to Starlight’s room and quietly opened the door. He noticed a faint glow under the pink comforter that was raised into a very noticeable shape. He stepped lightly through the room, careful of that one squeaky floorboard under the white area rug and snatched back the blanket.

“Dad!” she yelled as she tried to quickly hide the pink covered device behind her back and under the pink pillows. Her obsession with that color confounded Mard, but it was not his place to dictate what her tastes were. Except with males around her age, they were off limits until she was fifty.

Mard held out his hand and looked down at her, “Starlight, hand it over.”

In the dim light he could see her pout and a bit of sparkle in her coal black eyes. “b-but daddy.”

“No, only your mother gets to use cuteness against me. I do not understand why you and Spawnling insist on trying, least Ram gave up.”

“With you, Rammie uses it on mom,” she grumbled as she brought the device around and quickly turned it off.

Mard took the device and ignored it for a moment as he took a seat on the edge of his daughter’s bed. She slunk back into her pillows and pulled up her covers over her _Daddy’s Princess_ pajama shirt. Unlike his eldest daughter, Starlight enjoyed being his little Princess. Spawnling was much too busy trying to be, as Cobra calls her, Mini-Mardette.

“You all use cuteness on your mother, not just Ram,” Mard leaned over and kissed his daughter’s forehead. Starlight let out a sigh and smiled up at him. “You are still my Princess and just as adorable as your mother. Now get some sleep, you have school tomorrow.”

Starlight yawned and rolled to her side, “okay daddy.”

Mard reached under the pillow as she jumped up and he found the other little device, it was called an iLacrima or something, all he knew was that they were expensive and worked much like a LacrimaTablet. Starlight huffed and buried her head under the pink comforter, leaving a few wild strands of blonde hair peeking out. Mard considered this a job well done and walked triumphantly out of her room.

He loved being a parent, but these teenage years were worse than teething and terrible two’s put together. His sweet children were now much more combative, opinionated, and sometimes he wondered if they still loved him. Mard’s face fell as he finished walking back to the master bedroom, knowing that one day the demonlings would leave the castle. Then they would have their own families and wouldn’t need their father anymore.

He walked into the room, as Rosebud was sitting up in the bed using her black and rainbow LapLacra device. Her fingers were clicking against the keys in a fast-moving speed as she nibbled her bottom lip and her head swayed to the music coming from her headphones. Mard walked around to his side of the bed, looking down at his nightstand and seeing the book he had been slowly reading through. Everyone else in the castle had embraced this technology and maybe he should too.

Mard was tired of not understanding these things called memes or InterLacra jokes that had his family laughing at the table. He didn’t understand what an emoji was, only that it was a computer hieroglyphic. He couldn’t help Spawnling when her device was infested with a virus and had to have Freed look at it. Ram asked him to play a video game with him and all Mard could do was crush the controller before getting through the tutorial screen. His vision was fuzzy as he let out a sigh, trying to not cry.

“My King?” Rosebud asked as the typing stopped and he looked over at her. She pulled off the black headphones and set her LapLacra on the matching nightstand. “You okay?”

He held up the devices he took from Starlight, “I do not understand this Rosebud. I feel as if I am losing all of you to this InterLacra.”

Rosebud padded the burgundy silk sheets, her sign for him to come and get his cuddles. Mard set the devices down and removed his robe, sliding into bed to join his Queen. She wrapped a pale arm around him as he put his head on her bountiful chest before she would start playing with his dark indigo hair. “You are not losing us to the InterLacra.”

“Then what is it?” he asked as he put his arm around her waist and held her close.

“The kids are growing up Mard, even if we didn’t have Lacrima devices and connection. They would still be off doing their own things.” She said, her voice soothing and as usual she was making sense.

“What is so great about this?”

“Well there’s a lot. The biggest thing is that you can connect with people all over the world. Reach out and connect to them through art, stories, jokes and other things. You can search for information faster than in a library and carry all that information in your pocket.” She kissed the top of his head and Mard tightened his grip. “I have an early day tomorrow, maybe you could just poke around on Starlight’s LacraTablet. Just give it a chance and explore technology. If you really hate it, we can talk about some new house rules.”

Mard looked up at his wife’s coffee colored eyes, “really, Rosebud?”

“Yes,” she kissed him lightly and Mard felt much better.

“Good night,” he whispered as they rearranged themselves in the bed.

“Dream sweet, my King.” She said, flicking off her personal lamp and rolling to her side in her usual sleeping position. Which that only lasted for about an hour before she would roll over and curl up against him, taking away all the heat his body could make. Though he was called the cuddle monster, Mard mentally laughed at that one, if only they knew his Rosebud.

“You too, Rosebud,” he replied as he fluffed the pillows and grabbed the LacraTablet.

Mard knew enough about the devices to turn them on and understood what the icons did. They opened games, applications and allowed him to browse the InterLacra. As the screen illuminated, it looked as if his daughter was reading a story on the screen. Perhaps he could have let her finish the chapter at the very least, especially after all his many times of insisting the kids read more.

His thumb pressed against the button right corner and the page went blank. He almost woke up Rosebud in panic before a new page appeared on the screen. At the top it said “Archive of Our Own” in red letters. Mard was curious and looked over the screen before him, it was devoted to something called fanworks. Fanfiction in particular and Mard had never heard of such a thing.

He tapped at the wording for browse, then “Works” and his eyes went wide as he looked at a massive list. This seemed to be a collection of stories written by people with strange names. What had his attention was that he saw Rosebud’s name in the list and even his own. He tapped on her name and waited as the page reloaded.

Mard sat there stunned as he saw 65,987 works for Lucy Heartfilia-Tartaros. He started going through the list.

_E – Lucy and the Definitive… Cat? By MadSoullessQueen. Mard Geer angered his only friend and was cursed for it. Now he's powerless and living with a woman who insists on giving him mouse toys and calling him Mardy. Lucy found a stray in the night rain and decided to take care of him before going to the shelter. That was until she found out he's not a cat but the Underworld King, Mard Geer Tartaros._

_A story about love & hairballs._

He arched a brow, that sounded interesting. A story about him and his Queen and Merlin turned him into a cat? Mard chuckled, that would be something Merlin would do. Mard tapped into it and read through the first few paragraphs, he found it comical and this SoullessQueen writer, really knew Merlin. Him, well he had a few things he could disagree with and as he read, he did enjoy the characterization of his Rosebud. In fact, this was charming.

After a couple chapters, Mard wanted to find out more about how people wrote him and his family. So far this first fanwork was quite enjoyable and he hoped they were all this interesting. He tapped at Rosebud’s name again and went back to the initial page. He scrolled down and stared at the list.

_M – Sunshine and Warlord go on a Happy Fun Super Awesome Rampage! By FourthWallisaLie. Sunshine, Queen Tartaros to you peeps, teams up with badass ultra-hot Warlord Cobra to go on a rampage through Crazy Eddie’s Scrapbooking Emporium to celebrate the once a year 50% off sale. Songfic! Buddy Fic! Fourth walls are broken and I swear like a cheap pirate hooker!_

Mard chuckled, least this writer had the good sense to remember that Rosebud and Asshole were just friends. Also, it was impressive that someone figured out his scrapbooking addiction. He reminded himself to read that later, it looked hilarious.

_T – Queen Scimitar Ascends. By SpawnlingRocks. King and Queen are dead, Chakram has been eaten by demons and Haladie is happily living in her own fantasy realm. The Underworld is in trouble and only by ascending to her rightful place, can Queen Scimitar Layla Tartaros, most beloved child of Mard Geer, save the Underworld and just how many people can she torture into submission? Read and find out! Now, peasants._

Mard arched a brow, he was dead and Spawnling was in charge? This sounded like his daughter’s actual wish fulfillment. Only in those dreams, she was the one who usually ate her brother. Though, he had no idea where the cannibalism came from, only that Spawnling often blurred the lines between joking and being serious about the practice.

_E – Paradise in Hell. By SadisticButler. In a strange accident, Lucy and Mard Geer never meet, instead she is thrown through a dark mage’s portal and straight into the personal bedroom of Hell’s greatest Prince, Asmodai. Asmodai has returned from his latest contract, enjoying Ciel’s soul and his new collection of adorable cats, when a buxom beautiful blonde lands in his bed. A love story that should have happened, lemons galore. Demons for Lucy!_

The King snorted, as if that Prince could ever have his Rosebud. Asmodai was not nearly the same caliber of demon that Mard was, honestly the demon worked as a butler for his souls. Mard just simply managed the sorting process and kept the River Styx flowing, from his throne. _King trumps Prince._

Because his curiosity would always get the better of him, Mard decided to read the story, he was also curious as to what a lemon was.

After twenty minutes, Mard pushed the back button and he could not believe he just read that. His Rosebud, having intercourse with Asmodai? Really descriptive intercourse, at that. Also, how the hell did this SadisticButler know she screamed like that? Mard growled and Rosebud rolled over, her arm laying over his black silk covered thighs.

“M-Mard?” she asked, sleep heavy in her voice.

“Sorry, Rosebud.”

“What are you doing?” she asked as she yawned and rubbed her eye.

He put the screen in front of her, “what is this fanfiction? How do I destroy it? Also is our daughter, our innocent sweet little girl reading these _lemons_?”

Rosebud sat up immediately as Mard hoped out of the bed. He began to pace around on the dark wood floors, his mind processing everything he just read. The Cat story was fun, he wanted to finish that. He also wanted to laugh at the Rampage story, that looked comical. Though that wish fulfillment porn of a Prince of Hell, having his way with Mard’s Queen? Certainly not!

“Oh dear, Mard. Simmer down. It’s just stories.”

“Rosebud, you were having sex with someone else.” Mard slouched on the bed, “our demonling may have been reading that.”

She shook her head and tapped a few times on the screen. She laughed and held up the device, Mard looked it over. “Princess Haladie’s First Dance, by PrincessStarlight. Haladie is nervous about her first ball and her strong, handsome father comes to the rescue by teaching her how to dance. A little moment of love from the Underworld’s best father and his Starlight.”

“Looks like our daughter writes, like me. She was editing this,” Rosebud pursed her lips, “I should help her.”

“Starlight writes father daughter stories?” he asked.

Rosebud smiled and nodded as she showed him a long list of something she called drabbles. “She’s written over fifty stories about how amazing her daddy is, without letting the world know who she is. That’s half the fun of fanfiction, here.”

Mard’s heart melted at the thought of his daughter working so hard to tell the Underworld how much she loved him. Perhaps this InterLacra was not such a horrible and neither was this fanfiction.

Rosebud handed him the device, “these are my works, my username is HisRosebud4Ever. I like to picture us in different settings, always falling in love, over and over again.” She smiled at him, a bit of pride in her eyes as he sat there taking it all in.

Mard sniffled, “and these other people?”

“Just people strangely fascinated by our little family or even our friends. It’s harmless Mard, its people expressing their love for us. Fandom is a wonderful thing. Cobra writes too and so does Merlin. We have fun with it.”

“And these stories of you with other demons?” he asked.

“It’s called rarepairs or crackships. That’s also part of fandom, I’m sure in some other world, we are someone’s favorite crackship. All you need to remember is that one, you are the only demon for me and two, it’s fiction.” Her voice was soft, and she turned off the device before kissing him.

Mard decided for now he was going to let this fanfiction thing continue and perhaps he would learn to write it. If any demon was going to have some wish fulfillment lemons with his wife, it was going to be this demon.

* * *

_I had too much fun with this. Yes, Merlin is really MadSoullessQueen, now you all know. Though can you guess who our other authors are? What do you think, will Mard attempt writing his own fanfiction just to get back at the mysterious SadisticButler?_

_Let me know!_

_Also if you have any questions about my writing, art or other creative pursuits, just ask. I'm always happy to help my fellow creatives. Happy International Fanworks Day! (Little early)_

_Comment and kudos!_


End file.
